This invention relates to a lamp stand with multi-stage light modulation, particularly to one having a function of stabilizing multi-stage light modulation and needless to use a specially-made lamp but a common incandescent one for light modulating.
A conventional lamp stand with multi-stage light modulation is provided with a specially made lamp and other circuits, lacking practicability and increasing producing cost.
The objective of the invention is to offer a lamp stand with multi-stage light modulation provided with only a common incandescent lamp for light modulation, needless to use a specially made lamp and having stability in controlling light modulation.